A Reunion Of Sorts
by Veronica Boire
Summary: Will and Halt's reunion in book 4 rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**_Reunion_**

Will's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the bright morning sunshine. He felt as though he had just woken from a deep but restless sleep. He cast his eyes around the hut he now found himself in. Normally Will wasn't a person who first thought of the worst case scenario then the best but right now his mind was a jumbled mess. He remembered crossing the Stormwhite Sea, humbling Slagor on Skorghijl, arriving in Hallasholm then… nothing. Try as he might, Will couldn't figure out how he got here.

Another thought struck him, panic rising in his chest. _Where is Evanlyn? Oh no…_ Suddenly the cabin door swung open, a figure silhouetted against the midday sunlight. "Evanlyn!" Will exclaimed, "You're okay! I was worried."

* * *

The two friends sat around the fireplace, cups of tea in their hands. Evanlyn stared at Will and marveled at how thin and pale the lack of nutrition and warmweed had affected the boy who had only months before, been strong and healthy as well as her protector. It saddened her to see him this way. She knew that Will was only too aware of his physical condition so Evanlyn never said anything. A sigh suddenly got her attention. "The thaw will start soon. We'll have to think about what we're going to do when the time comes." Will said as he stared into the crackling flames in the hearth.

Evanlyn nodded, acknowledging the statement. "You need your strength Will so be sure to rest up." was all she said in reply. It was Will's turn to nod. His thoughts drifted elsewhere, to a small but cozy cabin in the woods, Tug, his beloved and faithful equine friend but what, or rather _who_ he missed the most was Halt. His mentor was more of a father figure than his teacher and he felt the weight of guilt as he thought of the grim and gruff Ranger now. No doubt Halt to be disappointed in him for getting addicted to the drug that had nearly ruled his life.

As that thought crossed his mind Will gathered their dirty dishes and cleaned them, praying and hoping that Halt would find them someday. Little did he know, that day was closer than he thought.

 ** _a/n this is pathetically short but this is my first story on so please bear with me! rated T because I'm paranoid_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Encounter**_

The next morning Will awoke before Evanlyn. Rising out of bed quietly, he went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast from their meager provisions. "Morning." Evanlyn said quietly, coming up behind Will. "Breakfast is nearly ready." was all he said in reply, filling two plates with food. As they ate it was silent, each alone with their thoughts and worry of the coming thaw. Once both plates were empty Evanlyn did the dishes as Will cleaned up the cabin.

"Will," Evanlyn said, grabbing her sling and a supply of pebbles along with the game bag, "I'm going hunting. I'll be back soon. I also need to check the snares." Will raised a hand in acknowledgement as he stared into the flames in the fireplace.

* * *

Outside, Evanlyn estimated she had a half an hours walk ahead of her. They had moved the snares out a little more each day so their chances of catching anything were better. As she neared the trap line Evanlyn heard voices nearby. "Somebody's been here for a while. These snares have obviously been moved before." said one, obviously an older man, judging by the voice. Evanlyn quickly hid behind a tree, trying to keep quiet.

"What does that mean Halt?" asked a younger man, possibly a boy. _Halt? My father's top adviser?_ Evanlyn thought. _What is he doing here? How is he here?_ "I don't know Horace, but I think we should follow the tracks and see where they take us." _Horace is here as well? Maybe we have a chance after all._ For the first time in months there was a spark of hope in her heart, where before there had only been despair. Knowing now that there was no threat, Evanlyn stepped out from behind the tree.

"Halt! Horace!" she cried, running towards them. The two aforementioned people looked up at the sound of her voice. Horace recognized her instantly. "Evanlyn! You're alright." Once she was in arms reach, Evanlyn fell in to Horace's open arms. She mumbled incoherently, something along the lines of _oh my god, I'm so relieved_ and _thank god you're here._ Finally, after a few minutes Evanlyn calmed down. Through this, Horace gently stroked her hair and rested his chin atop her head. "Evanlyn," Halt spoke up, "where's Will?" Evanlyn instantly sobered at the words.

"Follow me." she said and lead the way she'd come from. As they walked, Evanlyn said, "Just so you're aware, Will has only just overcome an addiction to a substance called Warmweed. It's a drug the slave overseers in the yard give the slaves to keep them going." She paused then continued, "Point is, Will is easily startled and since the thaw isn't far off we need to think of moving on. We don't have a lot in the way of provisions-" "We have plenty. You can have some of our supplies." Halt interjected. Evanlyn nodded her thanks.

Soon the cabin came in to view. Evanlyn opened the door and strode in, Halt and Horace following. "Will," she said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "look who's here." Will raised an eyebrow at her, confused by her hope filled tone. Turning around, he caught sight of the two that Evanlyn spoke of.

"Halt?"

 _ **a/n cliffhanger! Sorry I had to**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Master And Apprentice**_

Halt felt a surge of relief and joy in his chest at the mere sight of his young protégé, whom he came to view as a son. Finally he found his voice. "Will," Halt spoke quietly and gently, "I kept my promise. I found you, my boy." He held his arms out for Will, allowing the young lad to run in to the older man's embrace. And that is exactly what Will did.

Master and apprentice stood in that position for a while, neither wanting to break the hold. At last Will spoke a reply. "I knew you would look for me but there were times when I doubted you'd actually find me." There was a moment of silence. "But you did and for that I am eternally grateful. So thank you." Halt pulled back from the embrace to look his apprentice, his son in the eye. "I'll always be there and I'll always find you Will. Always."

It was a joyous day for the group of four, more so for a certain master and a certain apprentice.

A certain father and son.


End file.
